


What you've got I want (and it might be hard to handle)

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pictures (i.e. the ones that Matt's family tweeted) freak Karen out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you've got I want (and it might be hard to handle)

Laura-Jayne and Lynne’s Twitter explosion makes Karen a bit nervous, and it shouldn’t, but it does and that is an incontrovertible fact. Things with her and Matt are quite new and tentative, and about seventy-two hours old.

It had started when he showed up to pick her up at the airport with no warning in the least, and then drove her back to his flat with no conversation, as if she was just going to get folded up into his life and he into hers. (She does not object to this in the least, by the way.)

“Kaz,” he says, sitting on the bed while she tries to find space for her stuff, “you know how we’ve been talking a lot about… you and I over the past few months?”

“Yeah,” she says, focusing quite intently on hanging this one blue dress up. “Yeah, I know that, Matt.”

“I think the way we’re feeling,” Matt says, slowly, like he does when he’s saying something he knows he can’t take back, “is not going to go away, Kaz.”

He looks up at her, and he’s so earnest and everything between them right now is pure and honest and true and wonderful, and Karen wants nothing more than to hold on to this moment forever before the world comes intruding on their relationship (which it will, she has no doubt about it).

“It isn’t for me, either,” Karen says. “Are we going to do this, Matt?”

He nods, and then stands up and cradles her face and kisses her, and it’s probably a good thing that the dress is not going to get wrinkled any time soon, because she won’t be hanging it up in the very near future.

* * *

Matt’s phone buzzes sometime when she’s still coming down from her post-coitus high, and she doesn’t want him to answer it because he needs to be cuddling her right now, but he does and he’s an idiot.

“It’s Laura,” he says, yawning.

“What does Laura say?”

“She says, and I quote, ‘put some clothes on you two, mom and dad and I are meeting you guys for dinner in three hours’.”

“Too bad,” Karen says, “I had thought of so many other ways to spend the day.”

“It’s a just a dinner date, Kaz,” Matt says. “And you know how much I like taking dresses off you.”

“Well, I know you’re pretty good at zipping them,” Karen says, “but we’ll have to test your dress removal skills sometime later tonight, I guess. I’m getting in the shower first.” 

* * *

So dinner (with his family!) happened, and it was fun and wonderful, but now it’s the afternoon after the dinner date, and she’s sitting in front of her laptop wearing Matt’s Run DMC shirt, one of many she’s sure she’ll steal from him, and biting her fingernails because of those pictures.

No, Laura-Jayne and Lynne might not have asked, but she didn’t really feel in a position to ask them to stop yesterday, because at that point she was a bit more concerned about them not seeing the bite mark Matt left on her collarbone (hence why the dress was buttoned up to the top button). 

But now those photos are out there, and there’s no way that people haven’t noticed them and seen how close they are, and yeah. They aren’t fooling anyone (least of all Lynne, who, in a private moment told Karen that she liked her better than Daisy, which was incredibly awkward) and they’ll be fooling even fewer people once those pictures are widely disseminated, as Karen is sure they will be. So, the thing that she had once hoped could be just for them for a little while wasn’t going to be, and that frightened her more than the idea of being with Matt already freaked her the fuck out, because this is the one thing in her life that she desperately doesn’t want to screw up and lose, and now there are going to be thousands of people watching while they stumble and have all the relationship awkwardness.

They will not have a private moment, and Karen isn’t sure if they’re going to survive that, and that makes her sad.

Matt comes out into the living room stark naked, and that makes her blush but shouldn’t because she’s seen a lot of his naked figure in the last little while (not that that fact in any way is a bad thing) and sits down beside her.

“You can keep the shirt,” he whispers in her ear, and then presses a kiss to her neck. “How are you this morning, Kaz?”

“Fine,” she says with a sigh.

“You saw the photos.”

“I thought you didn’t have Twitter!”

“Not under my own name, I don’t,” Matt says.

“Oh god, I’m dating a ninja.”

“Far from it,” he replies. “But yeah. Wow. I was sort of hoping mum and Laura might, you know, consult us on that one.”

“They did not.”

“No, but perhaps forgive them,” Matt says, hand on his forehead. “They’ve been waiting for this moment a long time.”

“I got that feeling last night.”

Matt nods. “This does complicate things a bit, doesn’t it?”

“I’m scared out of my fucking mind, Matt,” she says, looking over at him. “I just wanted us to have this for a little while, you know? Without the whole world looking in. But now the whole world’s going to be looking in, and it’s going to make things a bit more difficult.”

“I’m scared too,” Matt says, “but I guess that means it matters, right?”

“Yeah, probably.”

“So I love you.”

“And I love you back, stupid face.”

He smiles, and then says, “That’s what we need. That’s it, I think. We will figure things out from here.”

His words reassure her enough to not pick up her stuff and bolt out of his flat (and that thought has crossed her mind several times in the last few hours).

“Why don’t we enjoy our Monday morning?” Matt says.

“You want me to come back to bed?”

“Later,” Matt says. “I’m pretty hungry, and I have mastered the art of cooking bacon.”

He disappears into the kitchen, and comes back out wearing nothing but an apron. Karen nearly pisses herself laughing.


End file.
